deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythril Drone
"I have no soul for you to take, but you have one for me" Mythril Drone is a 5-star Human Creature available through the Mines, Limited Boosters and special events. His skillset is very specialized, but he is a very effective tank especially when coupled with Human support creatures. His Spellbinder skill effectively stops the casting of offensive Magic Skills including Meteor, Ice Arrow, Bolt, and their multi-target variations. Mythril Drone uses his extremely high HP to tank, consistantly being buffed by his Mythril skill, and is futher protected from Magic with Immunity 8. Still, it may be wise to place him infront of a weaker creature to ensure he can continue to disrupt enemy spellcasting and continue building HP. Acquiring Mythril Drone Mythril Drone was first made available during a special "Flip and Win" Event. Currently, he is only available through Mythril Drone special event boosters and the Ore Mall. Creature Skills Mythril - Restore 20% of current Max HP every round (Capped at 2000 HP). This effect can't be negated. Immunity 8 - Grants 80% protection from DMG and effects from all magic skills. Spellbinder - When in play, enemy Creatures can't use Magic attacks. Pictures H-MythrilDrone.jpg Mythril drone.jpg H-MythrilDrone-Backdrop.png Power Chart Strategies and Tactics When fighting against Mythril Drone it is important to initiate quickly as he is weakest when he is first deployed. Creatures with Battleblow, Ravage or Warlust all make excellent choices. If you're using a mortii deck, you could put a Bloodletter or Liege in front of him, as their Life Sap abilities will aid in keeping them alive while attempting to take the Drone down. Using Mythril Drone in your own decks, he works well in Human or Mortii decks, but is not compatible with Neander. For Human decks, simply provide the support needed to keep Mythril up and the rest of your line will be protected from Magic. It may make sense to place him further right in a Human deck. In a Mortii deck, players can capatilize on Undying and Recycle abilities and place Mythril Drone early. If he is not taken down quickly, then he will continue to grow and become harder and harder to destroy. If he does die early, then he has a high chance of being available again through rebirth or recycle. Melding After the patch adding the Mines into the game, Mythril Drone is now easily farmable, allowing even F2P players the chance to explore him from the mines and meld him. Here are some good melding options: *'Revive or Recycle' - With Immunity 8 he will avoid lockdowns and Instakills and will have an opportunity to Revive or Recycle endlessly. *'Frost Armor '- This will create an absolute horror for the enemy team, making Mythril Drone only susceptible to Wight's Death Curse (Early-game), Wraith Hunter's Deadeye (Late-game), and abilities that go through Frost Armor (Bullseye, Chainstrike, etc), as well as Direct DMG (Omega Impact, Fervent, etc.) *'Delay 4 '- Delay 4 (from Dusk Huntress) would be devastating for decks that are low on Unbound and Immunity. Mythril Drone has Immunity 8, meaning that he himself would be hard to Delay (resulting in him being able to proc Delay more often). Lore "Mythril" may be a reference to the "Mithril" mentioned in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of The Rings ''and ''The Hobbit, where it was a metal that resembled silver, was stronger than steel, but lighter than both. Category:Frost Armor Carrier Category:Battleblow Carrier Category:Revive Carrier Category:Tank Creatures Category:Physical Protection Needed Category:Recycle Carrier